Mi primera cita
by Mavalu
Summary: Es un pequeño drabble basado en el avance del 4x04. Para pasar de la mejor manera posible el tiempo hasta el próximo capítulo. Puede que ocurra esto... o puede que no.


**Mi primera cita**

By Mavalu

Este es un pequeño drabble que me ha surgido al ver el avance del 4x04. Es totalmente ficticio pero espero que os guste.

Besos.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba de pie ante la puerta de su casa pero no me atrevía a llamar. El nudo de mi estómago amenazaba con transformarse en angustia por lo que respiré hondo intentando alcanzar un grado de tranquilidad que al menos no me dejara en ridículo ante ella.<p>

Era mi primera cita formal en 300 años y mi falta de práctica al respecto era muy evidente. Bueno, en lo referente a la primera mujer que realmente me importaba tras largos años de una vida que podría catalogarse como "ligeramente desordenada".

Extendí mis manos y las observé con atención. A pesar de que ambas temblaran como las hojas de un arbusto su aspecto era fabuloso. Mi mano izquierda era real, era tan real que no la reconocía como mía. La flexioné varas veces tratando de relajarla pues la notaba ligeramente agarrotada y cerré los ojos tratando de serenarme. Tras unos instantes, me cambié la flor de mano, me posicioné ante su puerta, agaché la cabeza y llamé.

En cuanto abrió la puerta y subí la mirada me quedé literalmente sin palabras.

Ante mí se materializó la mujer más maravillosa de todos los reinos habidos y por haber, mi princesa, mi Emma. Y sonreía. Y su sonrisa era tan sincera que me daban ganas de llorar por ser tan afortunado.

Como me sentía incapaz de articular ninguna palabra hice lo único que no requería hablar, le ofrecí la flor.

Ella, visiblemente sorprendida, la observó durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Finalmente la tomó de mi mano con suma delicadeza y la olió. Su boca dibujó una nueva sonrisa y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos.

Su pequeña pero poderosa mano rozó la mía al coger la flor y un escalofrío recorrió mi brazo hasta erizar el vello de mi nuca. Tomé aire para recomponerme, iba a necesitar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla inmediatamente en mis brazos y besarla hasta morir. En lugar de ello decidí avanzar los pasos suficientes para quedarme bien cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para que se viera obligada a levantar su rostro si deseaba mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que debo llamarte?, ¿Capitán "mano"?

- Killian estaría bien.- respondí tras contener a duras penas una sonrisa burlona.

Emma dio un paso atrás para revisar con atención mi moderno atuendo de arriba abajo y alzó las cejas visiblemente complacida. Ladeó la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada seductora.

- ¡Vaya!, se podría decir que te has vestido para la ocasión.

- Y tú estás preciosa, amor.

Sus pómulos se tiñeron de un rojo sutil y bajó la mirada ocultando su rubor. Mi corazón se derretía por aquella mujer llena de contrastes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez?

Tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y la observó detenidamente unos instantes.

- Es muy bonita. ¿Tienes tacto?

Embriagado por el calor que recorría mi brazo izquierdo, asentí con la cabeza un par de veces.

- ¿Gold?- preguntó ella arqueando las cejas

Volví a asentir

- ¿Por qué?, no era necesario.

La desesperación que se adueñó de mis entrañas me impidió articular nada que tuviera un mínimo de sentido así que permanecí en silencio mientras ella continuaba pasando sus dedos entre los míos, acariciando y memorizando texturas.

- Estás temblando. Tienes tanto miedo a esto como yo.- susurró pensativa.

Al sentirme descubierto, tragué saliva e intenté retirar la mano pero no me dejó. La sujetó con firmeza y la colocó en su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

- ¡Vaya…!.- expresó con ojos soñadores.- Es tan cálida…- levantó la mirada – Pero no era necesario – repitió conmovida.

Saqué fuerzas de la flaqueza y traté de exponer mis razones.

- Anhelaba tocarte en plenitud. Necesitaba comprobar la delicadeza de la piel de tu rostro y la suavidad de tu cabello.- hice un gesto de desesperación- ¡Por todos los demonios, Swan! ¡Necesitaba abrazarte sin poner en peligro tu integridad física! – bajé la voz y la mirada– Si te hiciera algún tipo de daño jamás me lo perdonaría.

Emma, sin dejar de acariciar mi mano izquierda, me observó con mirada tierna.

- Killian, eres incapaz de hacerme daño. Confío en ti.

Al oír esa sincera declaración de confianza salir de su boca me trastorné. En un ataque de locura transitoria me abalancé sobre su rostro, lo sostuve entre mis manos unos breves instantes y devoré sus labios, primero con los ojos y después con la boca. Aliviado, comprobé que Emma salía al encuentro de mi ataque pasional con alegría y entusiasmo, ladeé la cabeza para profundizar el beso y nuestras bocas se enzarzaron en una lucha húmeda y ardiente. Su lengua se enredó en la mía y nuestros alientos se mezclaron en una batalla sin fin en la que ninguno de los dos iba a salir triunfador porque ambos estábamos absolutamente locos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo nuestra desconfiada naturaleza nos obligaba a quedar victoriosos, a luchar por nuestra independencia, a absorber el alma del otro mediante caricias tan tórridas como desesperadas.

Tras un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, ella se separó de mí respirando con visible dificultad.

- Kil… Killian, por favor…

Al oír cómo sus labios temblorosos pronunciaban mi nombre perdí la razón y tuve que acallar su voz cubriendo de nuevo su boca con la mía. Necesitaba más, me sentía sediento de su energía, de su fortaleza, de su amor no confeso por mí.

La sujeté firmemente por la cintura, la levanté en volandas y sin dejar de besarla giré sobre mí mismo para contrarrestar el movimiento enloquecedor que nuestro entorno ejercía sobre nosotros.

Cuando me consideré saciado, fui yo quien levanté la cabeza con suavidad, manteniendo el roce de nuestros labios, mezclando nuestros alientos jadeantes, apoyé mi frente en la suya y traté de recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba con los pulgares sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Eres peligrosa, Swan, muy peligrosa.- jadeé- No sé qué me perturba más, tu plena confianza en mí o tu falta de egoísmo.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las mías y tras acariciarlas, las retiró de su rostro y las puso tras su cintura, obligándome a abrazarla y por tanto a acercarnos todavía más de lo que ya estábamos. Se puso de puntillas, me rodeó el cuello con sus delicados brazos y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Sus profundos ojos azules me observaron con curiosidad y tras unos instantes de expectación por mi parte su voz susurrante llegó a mis oídos.

- Me debes una cena.

Ante tamaña ocurrencia no pude más que ahogar una carcajada y estrecharla fuerte entre mis brazos.

- Como desees, mi princesa.- susurré muy bajito en su oído y me separé de ella con la satisfacción de haberle provocado un profundo escalofrío.

Di un paso atrás e hice una reverencia exagerada para que pasara ante mí. Ella me miró divertida, deslizó su mano por la parte interna de mi brazo y ambos nos dirigimos al restaurante para disfrutar de nuestra primera cita.

Lo que sucedió después no formará parte de ningún cuento de hadas precisamente.

**FIN.**


End file.
